Lost in the Echo
by Yamashita Runa
Summary: Naruto yang sudah memenangkan peperangan tiba-tiba mengalami lupa ingatan akibat jutsu Obito. Kyuubi yang ikut amnesia pun kembali pada sifatnya yang licik dan jahat. Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasakan kebencian kepada desanya akibat hasutan dari Kyuubi? Warn:DarkFemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

"**Abanchu-ru Naruto"**

**Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : Fem Naru X Sasuke**

**Genre : Adventure,Romance**

**Rating : Tenang,masih T kok :D**

**.**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Alur kecepetan,Gaje,banyak Typo,dll.**

Angin yang sejuk menerpa setiap helaian rambut pirangnya. Sesekali mata _shappire_ itu terpejam,seakan ia tengah meresapi setiap hembusan sang angin yang menerpanya. Namun,wajahnya kembali sendu ketika mengingat semua telah terjadi dalam hidupnya yang telah ia lupakan. Bagaimana bisa? Ia pun tidak tahu,semua begitu cepat terjadi. Dan sekarang yang ia ingat hanyalah namanya dan Kurama yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Ne,Kurama?" Tiba-tiba Naruto datang menemui Kurama.

Kurama yang tengah tertidur pun terpaksa harus bangun karena Kurama tidak mau gendang telinganya rusak karena suara 'khas' (baca:cempreng) milik Naruto.

"**Apa?**" Jawab Kurama yang kemudian kembali terpejam.

"Apa yang telah aku lupakan?" Lirih Naruto. Mata _shappire_ nya menatap penuh harapan pada Kurama.

"**Biar waktu yang menjelaskan,karena aku pun tidak tahu.**"

"Aku—"

Braakkk...

"Naruto!"

Belum sempat Naruto melajutkan perkataannya,suara menggelegar Sakura membuatnya kembali ke 'dunia' nyata. Naruto pun melirik pintu kamarnya yang sudah rusak (baca:hancur) akibat ulah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau duduk di jendela,Naruto? Kau tahu,aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi."

Sakura mulai menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menatap langit biru. "Hn? Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto sekenaknya.

"Huft.." Sakura menghela nafas beratnya. "Kau masih punya kami,Naruto. Aku yakin kau pasti akan mengingat semuanya." Ucap Sakura seraya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ke training ground 7,Naruto! Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke-kun pasti sudah menunggu kita!" Sakura pun menarik Naruto,sementara sang 'korban' yang tangannya ditarik pun hanya menurut saja.

.

.

_**In Training ground 7..**_

"Kakashi-sensei! Maaf kami terlambat!" Teriak Sakura dari jauh,yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan tersenyum. Bagaimana author bisa tahu Kakashi sedang tersenyum? Author melihat matanya yang melengkung ^.

"Tidak apa-apa,Sakura,Naruto." Jawab Kakashi ketika Sakura dan Naruto telah sampai didekat Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Sakura yang masih mengatur nafasnya hanya tersenyum,dan Naruto? Ia juga sedang mengatur nafasnya namun tidak ada ekspresi tertentu yang ia tunjukan.

"Kenapa disini serasa seperti ada dua orang Uchiha,sih?!" Gerutu Sakura.

Hening...

Semua menatap Sakura,sementara Sakura hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Lalu kita dikumpulkan kesini untuk apa sensei?" Tanya Sakura. Yang lain pun mengangguk.

"Ah—itu.. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan kalian secara langsung." Jawab Kakashi seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sakura sweatdrop,ia kira akan ada berita penting yang akan disampaikan senseinya itu. Tapi nyatanya? Huh,membuang-buang waktu.

"Huh,oy Naruto! Antarkan aku keperpustakaan!" Ujar Sakura ketus. Taukan bagaimana Sakura kalau lagi kesel?

Narutopun hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengekori Sakura.

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura tidak terlihat lagi,Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Kurasa waktu pensiunku masih lama." Gumamnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap heran guru ero nya itu. '_Kenapa sih nih orang? Aneh banget. Masih muda ko mau cepet-cepet pensiun_.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Ok,lupakan dua orang aneh itu. KIta kembali ke Sakura dan Naruto..

Sakura tengah sibuk mencari buku-buku medis yang ada diperpustakaan konoha. Sementara Naruto,ia tengah membaca buku medis yang menarik minatnya.

"Umm.. Sakura,bisakah kau menjelaskan cara membuat obat ini? Aku kurang mengerti." Ucap Naruto pelan saat Sakura duduk disamping kanannya.

"Obat bius?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Narutopun mengangguk. "Tidak kusangka,kau berminat dalam medis juga." Ucap Sakura seraya sedikit terkikik.

Sakura pun menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuatnya dan dari mana saja bahan-bahan untuk membuat obat itu didapat. Iapun menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuat obat-obat lain tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

Setelah berjam-jam mereka diperpustakaan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Naruto tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas cara membuat racikan-racikan obat alami yang diterangkan Sakura. Ntah apa yang tengah ia fikirkan,namun ia sedikit bingung juga karena Kyuubi tidak mengoceh padanya seharian ini. Rasa kantuk pun tiba-tiba menyerangnya,ia kemudian terlelap dengan nyaman. Ya,nyaman jika terlihat dari raganya. Namun gelisah saat dilihat dari mimpinya.

.

'_Kau bodoh! Pergi dari sini bocah pembawa sial!'_

'_Kau membunuh ayahku! Pergi kau!'_

'_Kau memang pantas mendapatkan penderitaan,bocah siluman!'_

'_Aku akan bahagia jika memukulmu setiap hari dengan balok dan batu,bocah siluman!'_

Naruto gelisah dalam tidurnya,keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Hingga akhirnya mata shappire itu terlihat. Mata indah itu menampakkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Aku—Dibenci?" Lirihnya. Perlahan air matanya keluar dan menetes di pipinya yang mulus.

"**Sepertinya memang kau dibenci penduduk disini,Naruto.**" Kyuubi akhirnya membuka suara.

Naruto terdiam,ia masih terlihat syok akan siluet memory buruk yang sempat muncul lagi dalam otaknya.

"Tapi,mereka semua terlihat baik. Ba—bagaimana mungkin,Kyuu?" Naruto berusaha menolak semua perkataan Kyuubi yang mulai membuatnya merasakan kebencian.

"**Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan rencana untuk membunuhmu. Bisa saja kebaikan mereka hanya topeng,Naruto!**" Kyuubi mulai geram. Ia tahu apa yang host-nya alami,siluet memory itu bukanlah mimpi! Itu kenyataan! "**Bukalah matamu! Kau akan mati ditengah warga desa yang bahagia karena berhasil membuatmu meregang nyawa!**"

Naruto tampak memikirkan apa yang baru saja Kyuubi katakan. Kyuubi benar,ia tidak mau mati konyol karena disiksa oleh warga disini. "Lalu,apa yang harus aku lakukan,Kyuu?"

Kyuubi menyeringai,ia menatap Host-nya dengan minat. "**Pergi dari desa ini,dan cari jati dirimu sendiri,Naruto!**" Jawabnya.

"Baiklah,aku akan pergi dari desa ini,dan ketika aku kembali aku akan menghancurkan desa ini!" Ucap Naruto penuh dengan kebencian.

Melihat apa yang Host-nya rasakan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum puas dan licik. **"Perjalanan** **yang menarik akan menunggumu diluar sana,Naruto.**" Ucap Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Trang..

Jleb..

Naruto menancapkan beberapa kunai nya pada pohon-pohon yang berada disekitarnya. Wajahnya menekuk bosan, "Ayolah Kyuu,kapan kau akan mengajarkanku beberapa jurus yang sedikit bermutu dari ini?!" Gumam Naruto jengkel.

Kurama pun hanya mendengus saat mendengar ucapan sang 'inang' yang benar-benar tidak bisa sedikit bersabar.

"**Baiklah,seperti nya ini saat yang pas untuk memeberitahumu sesuatu." **

Sorot mata Kyuubi mulai menampakkan keseriusan,didalam bawah sadarnya Naruto pun memiringkan kepalanya kearah Kyuubi. "Memberitahuku apa,Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Kau memiliki kekuatan khas Uzumaki,Naruto. Aku tau itu sejak kau sadar dulu."**

"Ap-Kekuatan apa itu,Kyuu?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Kekuatan khas Uzumaki? Tapi kenapa ia tidak merasakan kekuatan khas apapun ditubuhnya?

"**Doujutsu rinnegan."**

Mata _blue sapphire_ Naruto membulat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Rinnegan?

"Rinnegan? Kemarin aku sempat membaca tentang Rinnegan di perpustakaan. Itu—Itu sangat hebat Kyuu!" Naruto pun berjingkrak kegirangan saat ia mengetahui kekuatan terpendamnya. Wajahnya menampakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat.

Kyuubi pun mulai menceritakan rencana latihan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan terpendam Naruto.

Sementara Naruto dalam dunia nyata,ia terlihat sedang terduduk di bawah pohon besar,dan tengah memejamkan matanya. Rambutnya yang terkibas oleh angin sepoi membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Aksen cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu menyorot karena tertutup dahan pun membuatnya bagai boneka yang tengah bernafas.

Tak lama kemudian,pupil _blue sapphire_ itu terlihat. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Senyum licik bagai rubah pun terlihat di wajah cantiknya. "Akan ku buat desa busuk ini rata dengan tanah!" gumamnya.

.

.

Skip time...

Tiga bulan pun berlalu,Naruto sudah menguasai dengan sempurna semua elemen,kekkai,genkai,dan genjutsu. Semua itu dipelajarinya secara diam-diam dengan Kyuubi.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi dari desa ini." Diliriknya jam weker yang tergeletak dimeja tuanya. "Sudah pukul 23.30,aku harus bergegas." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto mulai mengemasi beberapa pakaian,kunai,suriken,dan beberapa kertas peledak. Rambut pirang sepunggungnya ia ikat _ponytail_ tinggi dan sedikit menyisakan beberapa poni nya. Siapa sangka,gadis manis ini akan menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang kejam?

Naruto pun berjalan menuju gerbang konoha dengan santai,beberapa orang pun menyapa nya walau hanya dibalas senyuman palsu oleh Naruto. Sesampainya digerbang,Naruto mulai melakukan rencana yang sempat ia bicarakan dengan Kyuubi.

Sebelumnya ia membuat bunshin,lalu tubuh yang asli mengendap-endap keluar dari konoha dan tidak lupa menekan chakranya agar tidak terdetaksi oleh para penjaga gerbang. Sementara sang bunshin pergi bersama kedua penjaga gerbang untuk pengalih perhatian.

"Cih,para penjaga yang bodoh!" Maki Naruto. Ia tersenyum licik dan mulai berjalan kembali keluar gerbang.

Namun langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika suara khas terdengar ditelinganya.

"Mau kemana kau,Dobe?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut,namun dengan mudah ia mengubah emosinya "Bukan urusanmu,Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi,Dobe. Kembalilah."

Naruto terdiam,ia kembali merasakan bimbang. Didalam lubuk hatinya,ia ingin mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke dan kembali. Sementara bisikan Kyuubi membuatnya kembali tersulut amarah. "Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke desa ini!" Ucap Naruto dengan ketus.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kembali,maka aku akan memaksamu,Dobe." Sasuke pun mulai jengah,ia menaikan satu oktaf suaranya.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku,Sasuke! Jangan pernah mengharapkan ku untuk kembali ke desa ini!"

Naruto segera menyiapkan rasengan dan melakukan hiraishin kebelakang Sasuke. Namun,dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar. Naruto pun hanya menghantam tanah dengan rasengannya. Sasuke mengambil kunai dan mulai waspada. Namun..

Braakk...

Uhuukk..

Bunshin Naruto telak mengenai Sasuke dengan rasengannya. "Jangan pernah fokus hanya pada satu musuh,Teme." Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Hanya rasengan,huh?" Sasuke bangkit. Ia hanya menyeka setetes darah disudut bibirnya.

Naruto diam,namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sangat manis. "Bukan hanya itu." Ucapnya seraya menunjukan sebuah suntikan yang cairan didalamnya tinggal ¼ nya saja.

Bruukk..

"Ck,kuso!." Runtuk Sasuke.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah ambruk. "Ku kira aku baik. Karena aku membantumu untuk tidur disaat kau tidak bisa tidur seperti saat ini." Naruto menyeka air matanya yag tiba-tiba saja turun. "Huh,kau tau? Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku ingin menangis saat ini. Dan sepertinya cukup bincang-bincangnya sekarang,Jaa Sasuke." Lirih Naruto seraya berlalu dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Dobe.." Sasuke pun akhirnya tertidur. Ya,pengaruh obat bius yang disuntikan Naruto saat ia menyerang Sasuke dengan Rasengan ternyata ampuh. Tidak sia-sia ia meminta penjelasan dari Sakura.

.

Dalam perjalanannya,Naruto masih saja menangis. Air matanya enggan berhenti,hatinya pun terasa sakit. Entah apa yang terjadi,tapi ia sangat menyesal telah membuat Sasuke terluka.

"**Berhenti menangisi Uchiha itu,gaki!"** Gertak Kyuubi.

"Tidak bisa Kyuu! Air mata ini bodoh! Ia tidak mau berhenti!" Gumam Naruto deselingi isak tangisnya.

"**Kau yang terlalu cengeng! Sifat lembekmu itu tidak akan berguna! Kau akan jadi orang tidak berguna karena kau cengeng,bodoh!"** Maki Kyuubi.

Namun Naruto masih saja menangis,ia tidak menanggapi semua ocehan menyakitkan Kyuubi. Yang ia fokuskan hanyalah perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika ia menyakiti Sasuke.

"**Dengarkan aku,bodoh! Lupakan perasaan anehmu itu jika kau mau ku bantu untuk menghancurkan desa itu!"** Gertak Kyuubi yang membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh,Kyuu! Aku tidak bo—"

Perkataan Naruto yang belum selesai seketika menguap begitu saja ketika perjalanannya terhenti karena sekelompok rampok menghadangnya. "Lihatlah,apa yang akan kita dapatkan malam ini? Seorang gadis yang tengah menangis!" Ucap salah satu rampok itu seraya tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika gadis polos itu kita culik? Lumayan untuk pemuas hawa nafsu kita!"

"Ya! Aku setuju!"

Itulah yang para perampok bejad itu katakan. Mereka tertawa meremehkan melihat Naruto yang menurut mereka polos. Padahal Naruto tengah menahan rasa jengkelnya karena perampok itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Sudah berbincangnya? Bisakah kalian minggir? Aku ingin lewat,kalian menghabiskan waktuku." Ucap Naruto dingin. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi takut sedikitpun.

Sementara para perampok itu hanya terdiam,beberapa dari mereka mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mereka menggeram marah . "Cih,sombong sekali kau bocah!"

"Minggir atau ku bunuh kalian!" Ancam Naruto yang tengah menatap tajam kelompok perampok itu.

Para perampok itu kembali tertawa keras. Mereka memandang remeh Naruto. "Wah..wah.. berani sekali kau bocah,tapi kami tidak takut dengan ancamanmu itu!"

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan dari salah satu perampok itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto. Lalu ia menghilang menggunakan sunshin dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada dibelakang salah satu perampok itu. Ia pun menebas kepala sang perampok sehingga tengkorak kepala itu terbelah. Darah segar mulai mengalir didaerah itu.

Sementara perampok lain hanya menatap horor apa yang terjadi baru saja. "Kau! Beraninya kau membunuh teman kami! Kau harus membayarnya,bocah tengik!" Ucap sang ketua lalu mulai menyerang Naruto dan diikuti oleh semua anak buahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mantap bosan,ia mengaktifkan rinnegannya dan merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah perampok itu seraya bergumam. "Shinra tensei."

"Arrgghhhh!"

Tekanan tak kasat mata pun berhasil membuat para perampok yang ingin menerjangnya itu terlempar. Tanpa membuang waktu,Naruto segera merapalkan jutsu "Fuuton release : wind shuriken."

Sett..

Brak..

Jleebb..

"Arrgghh!"

Shuriken angin melaju cepat mencabik-cabik tubuh perampok-perampok itu. Tubuh mereka yang terpotong dan berceceran tidak membuat Naruto mual sedikitpun. Ia hanya menatap hampa genangan darah dan potongan tubuh-tubuh tidak bernyawa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Membosankan." Ucapnya.

"**Inilah yang kuharapkan,gaki. Aku lebih suka sifatmu yang seperti ini."** Kyuubi pun tertawa puas melihat pembunuhan sadis yang Naruto lakukan.

"Aku akan berusaha lagi agar tidak terlihat lemah didepan musuh,Kyuu!" Gumam Naruto penuh semangat.

Naruto pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya saat matahari pagi mulai menampakan dirinya dimuka bumi.

.

Sementara di Konoha..

Rockie 12 tengah berkumpul diruangan bercat putih. Semua menampakan wajah khawatir. Seorang dari mereka tengah tak sadarkan diri. Ya,dia Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun pingsan digerbang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura. Saat itu aku,Shika,dan Chouji sedang berjalan-jalan dan bertemu penjaga gerbang yang tengah membopong Sasuke." Jawab Ino.

Rockie 12 kembali terdiam,mereka tengah meresapi semua perkataan Ino,mungkin saja Sasuke sengaja dibuat pingsan. Ya,itulah yang ada difikiran mereka.

"Sasuke?" Gumam Sakura saat sang empu mata onyx itu mulai tersadar. Seketika semua pasang mata menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya yang tadi memburampun kini mulai terbiasa dengan pencahayaan yang ada diruangan itu.

"Ugh—cepat kejar Naruto!" Lirih Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu,Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino dan diikuti para Rockie 12 yang ikut-ikutan bingung juga.

"Kenapa Naruto harus dikejar,Sasuke? Dia pasti sedang berada di apartemennya kan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Dia pergi dari desa! Kita harus mengejarnya sebelum ia jauh!" Ucap Sasuke tegas,ia segera turun dari tempat tidur rumah sakit itu seraya memegang bahu kirinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak percaya Naru-chan begitu."

"Mendokusai."

"N—Naru-chan."

Semua Rockie 12 (kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke) tercengang. Mereka tidak percaya Naruto pergi dari desa. Padahal Naruto sudah menjadi pahlawan di Konoha. Tapi kenapa?

"Sai,cepat laporkan ini ke hokage-sama. Kita harus segera membuat tim dan membawa Naruto kembali!" Tukas Shikamaru lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Sai.

Sai pun menghilang. Semua Rockie 12 mulai kerumah masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan peralatan-peralatan ninja mereka.

.

Ruang Hokage..

Braakk..

"Hokage-sama!" Sai membuka pintu ruang hikage dengan keras. Ia pun membungkuk hormat ke arah Tsunade yang mulai menampakan kedutan amarahnya.

"Bisakah kau datang dengan sedikit sopan,Sai?!"

"Maafkah saya Hokage-sama. Tapi ada berita penting yang harus saya sampaikan."

Tsunade pun mulai bersikap serius. Ia melupakan begitu saja pintu ruang hokage yang sedikit rusak akibat ulah Sai.

"Ada berita apa,Sai?"

"Naru-chan pergi dari desa,Tsunade-sama."

Brak..

"Apa?!" Tsunade memukul meja yang ada dihadapannya dengan keras. Ia tidak percaya anak didik kesayangannya pergi dari desa.

"Cepat beritahukan semua Rockie 12 yang tersisa untuk menghadapku. Aku akan memberikan misi membawa Naruto kembali kedesa!" Ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Ha'i." Sai pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Tsunade pun hanya menatap kosong lantai yang ada dibaah kakinya. "Kenapa kau pergi,Naru?" Lirihnya.

TBC

Yap,ini hanya editan dari chapter 1 dan 2 yang ternyata memiliki banyak kesalahan xD. Dan sekarang Runa mencoba memperbaikinya sedikit. Walaupun sepertinya kesalahan dalam pengeditannya masih ada :D

Yap Runa ucapkan terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah me review dan memeberi tahu Runa letak kesalahan fic ini. Runa senang jika ada yang me respect Fic Runa ini :D

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"**Lost in the Echo"**

**Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : Fem Naru X Sasuke**

**Genre : Adventure,Romance**

**Rating : Tenang,masih T kok :D**

**.**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Alur kecepetan,Gaje,banyak Typo,dll.**

_**Konoha**_

"Kalian semua pasti sudah tau misi apa yang akan kalian jalani kan?" Tanya Tsunade dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama." Ucap mereka serempak kecuali Sasuke.

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat laksanakan misi kalian,dan pemimpin misi ini adalah Nara Shikamaru." Perintah Tsunade. Dan merekapun menghilang.

_**OtherPlace**_

Ditengah hutan yang rimbun dan banyak sekali hewan,sosok siluet melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sosok itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ pirang dan iris mata yang berwarna _blue shappire_ bagaikan lautan. Mata yang biasanya memancarkan kehidupan,sekarang terlihat suram dan penuh ambisi. Sosok itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

"**Hey gaki,aku punya sesuatu untukmu**." Terdengar suara _demonic_ entah dari mana.

"Hm? Apa itu Kyuu?"

"**Berhentilah dibawah pohon dan masuklah kedalam **_**mindscape**_." Perintah Kyuubi.

_**Mindscape..**_

"Aku **ingin memberikan kekuatan Yin dan Yang,juga kekuatan Meiton/kegelapan. Kekuatan ini bisa kau pakai untuk memperkuat dirimu dan jika kau terdesak**." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kyuubi mulai memberikan kekuatan itu ke Naruto.

Naruto merasakan panas yang mengalir pada tubuh bagian kirinya dan rasa dingin yang mengalir pada tubuh bagian kanannya. Tubuh Narutopun mengeluarkan aura penuh rasa amarah dan dendam yang pekat.

"Kyuu.. Ini sangat menyakitkan! Ugh." Pekik Naruto. Tak lama kemudian,Naruto tumbang.

"**Hm,sepertinya sudah selesai**." Gumam Kyuubi.

.

Seseorang tengah terbaring didalam ruangan yang gelap,penuh dengan genangan air dan menggunakan penerangan lilin. Orang itu bukan tertidur. Ia sedang tidak sadarkan diri alias pingsan.

"Engh.." Gadis bersurai pirang itu perlahan membuka matanya. Terlihatlah sepasang iris yang berbeda warna. Sebelah kiri iris matanya berwarna _blue shappire_ sementara yang kanan berwarna merah ruby. Pandangan mata itu kosong ,seperti tidak ada kehidupan disana. Perlahan,Naruto mulai beranjak dan menatap kearah depan,matanya menangkap sosok rubah berwarna _orange_,iris mata yang berwarna merah _ruby_ dan 9 ekor yang melambai-lambai dengan liar.

"Sekarang,kau sudah resmi mengontrakku. Sekarang,lihatlah dirimu digenangan air itu." Perintah Kyuubi. Narutopun menurut,ia melihat dirinya didalam genangan air itu. Rambutnya yang dulu pirang kini sedikit berwarna merah dan pony nya yang sedikit memanjang,kulitnya yang dulu berwarna tan kini putih tangannya yang disebelah kiri berwarna hitam dan disebelah kanan masih seperti semula. Kuku pada kedua tangannya sedikit memanjang dan tajam. Didahi Naruto terdapat simbol Yin dan Yang yang sedang berputar dan simbol itu langsung membentuk segel dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. setelah selesai,terlihat senjata dan pakaiannya yang berubah.

Ia memegang busur panah ,ditengah busur panah itu berwarna orange dan ada kepala rubah yang memperlihatkan taringnya. Dipinggang belakang Narutp terdapat pedang yang berwarna hitam dan memancarkan aura berwarna putih. Pakaian Naruto kini berwarna putih dan hitam dan terdapat simbol Kyuubi dipunggungnya.

"I—Ini luar biasa,Kyuu!" Teriak Naruto.

"Sekarang,itulah penampilan barumu. Selain mengontrakku,kau juga mendapatkan kekutan baru. Yaitu kekuatan _Devil Fox_." Ucap Kyuubi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

_**Mindscape End**_

Setelah selesai bertemu dengan Kyuubi,Naruto mulai berjalan kembali menyusuri hutan Nami no Kuni.

_**Team Pengejaran**_

Team Pengejaran menatap horor apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. mereka melihat 2 anbu mati mengenaskan dengan tubuh hangus terbakar dan luka tembus diperut mereka. Disana juga masih terdapat api yang masih baru disekitar kedua anbu itu.

"A—apa ini perbuatan Naru?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ya,sepertinya Naru yang melakukan ini semua. Diperut anbu itu terdapat lubang yang sepertinya diakibatkan oleh Rasengan. Dan api disekitar sini juga masih baru." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku yakin,Naru masih belum jauh dari sekitar sini. Ayo cepat,kita harus susul dia dan bawa dia kembali kedesa!" Perintah Shikamaru yang dijawab anggukan oleh semua.

Team pengejaran alias rookie9 kembali melompat lompat diantara dahan pepohonan hingga mereka melihat siluet seseorang yang memiliki ekor yang berjumlah 9,dan memiliki kulit putih bersih. Siluet itu tengah berjalan santai,tiba-tiba sebuah kunai meluncur kearahnya. Kunai itu berasal dari Kiba,ia melemparkan kunai itu kearah Naruto. namun sebelum kunai itu menancap ditubuh Naruto,ekor miliknya telah lebih dulu menahannya dengan cara menangkap kunai tersebut. Team pengejaran segera menghadang Naruto.

"Naruto,apakah itu kau?" Tanya Sakura,namun yang ditanya hanya diam saja dan menundukan kepalanya.

"A—Apakah k—kau Na—naru-chan?" Hinata yang ikut bertanya pun tidak digubris. Naruto masih saja diam dan semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Jawab! Apakah itu kau,Dobe?!" Tanya Sasuke,ia mulai jengah melihat sikap orang asing itu. Ditanya bukannya menjawab malah diam.

Narutopun mendongak,terlihatlah dua iris yang berbeda warna. Mata itu melihat kearah depan depan pandangan yang kelam dan kosong. Semua rookie 9 tercengang melihat warna iris mata Naruto yang berbeda itu.

"Hai,Teme. Apa kabar?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar.

"Boleh aku lewat? Aku mohon." Lirih Naruto dengan Fox Eyes no Jutsu nya.

Tidak ada pergerakan pasti dari mereka semua,Naruto kembali berjalan dengan santai. Ia sempat tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Rookie 9 seakan terhipnotis.

"Hey!" Sasuke baru tersadar. Yang lain pun ikut tersadar. Ternyata benar, Fox Eyes no Jutsu Naruto sangat ampuh meskipun tidak bertahan lama.

Rookie 9 kembali mengejar Naruto,mereka berhenti saat melihat Naruto berhenti dilembah kematian.

"Berapa kalipun kalian memaksaku untuk kembali,aku tetap pada pendirianku. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali!" Ucap Naruto dingin. Ia membuat handseal dan mengucapkan.. "**Devil Fox Jutsu :Blue Fire**_**.**_"

Naruto menggebrak tanah yang ada dibawahnya,seperti melakukan kuchiyose dengan 9 ekornya. Tanah yang ada dibawah Narutopun retak hingga kearah rookie 9. Rookie 9 langsung melompat mundur. Api berwarna biru menyembur keluar dari dalam tanah retak tadi dan menjalar mengejar rookie 9. Rookie 9 langsung melompat mudur kembali dan Sasuke membuat **Chidori Eiso **mengarahkannya ke Naruto,tapi dengan mudah Naruto menghindar.

Baru saja Naruto menghindar namun tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada dihadapan Naruto dengan memegang katananya dan Sharingan yang sudah berubah menjadi Enternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Dengan cepat,Sasuke menghunuskan katananya kearah Naruto yang belum sempat menghindar.

Jleb..

Katana Sasuke menusuk tepat dijantung Naruto. Naruto terbatuk,ia mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak,ia mencabut katananya. "Na—Ruto." Gumamnya.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.. Teme.. _Sayonara_." Ucap Naruto pelan,lalu terjatuh disamping Sasuke yang masih terdiam mematung.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan khawatir. Rookie 9 yang lain juga menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah yang shock. Mereka tidak mengira kalau Naruto akan mati ditangan Sasuke.

"Dia—telah mati! Naruto sudah—" Sakura menangis. "Mati."

Hinata,Ino dan Tenten ikut menangis dan manatap tubuh kaku Naruto dengan sedih. Mereka segera membawa jasad Naruto. Namun Sasuke masih belum beranjak,ia menangus dalam diam. Ia tidak menyangka akan membunuh Naruto,padahal ia menyayangi Naru. Tapi sekarang? Naru mati ditangannya sendiri.

'_Kenapa ini semua terjadi? Aku tau,sebenarnya kau masih bisa menghindar,tapi kenapa kau memilih berdiam diri? Kenapa Naruto?!'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam Hati.

.

.

"Mereka tidak menyadari,yang mereka lawan tadi adalah bunshinku dengan chakra Devil Fox." Ucap Naruto seraya tertawa. Kyuubi juga ikut tertawa karena rencana mengelabui rookie 9 berhasil.

"Oh iya,bunshin itu bertahan sampai berapa lama Kyuu?"

Kyuubi terdiam sebentar,ia tampak berfikir. "Mungkin sampai di Konoha bunshin itu sudah menghilang." Kyuubi tertawa. "Bagus gaki! Kau berhasil mengelabuhi mereka semua dengan ini rencana yang menghalangi kita untuk pergi dari desa itu berjalan lancar!"

"Ya! Sekarang kita akan kemana Kyuu?"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi kenegara air. Kita akan mencari desa UzuShio,tempat clan Uzumaki. Dan jika ketemu,carilah gulungan jutsu disana. Walaupun desa itu sudah hancur,pasti masih ada sisa bangunan dan gulungan berharga disana." Ucap Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kau matikan dulu mode Devil Fox mu itu agar kita tidak mencolok nanti." Ucap Kyuubi lagi.

"Ha'i." Narutopun menonaktifkan mode Devil Fox nya.

_**DiKonoha..**_

Hujan turun dengan deras menghujani Konoha,Rookie 9 berhasil membawa pulang Naruto meski dengan tanpa nyawa. Team pengejaran itupun segera melapor ke Tsunade. Namun,Sasuke yang membawa jasad Naruto bingung karena jasad Naruto lama kelamaan terasa panas. Team pengejaran sudah sampai digerbang Konoha. Mereka semua kaget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto. Seiring jatuhnya tubuh Naruto,tubuh itu menjadi api biru dan menghilang.

"!"

"Hanya bunshin? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Sial!"

"Huh,Mendokusai. Ternyata yang kita bawa hanya bunshin. Sekarang Naruto yang asli pasti sudah jauh." Gumam Shikamaru.

Merekapun terpaksa melaporkan semua ini kepada Tsunade. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang dibawah guyuran hujan.

Diruangan Hokage..

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk." Ucap Tsunade tegas.

Masuklah semua team pengejaran. "Lapor Hokage-sama,kami gagal membawa Naru kembali." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sang Hokage mengerenyit. "Apa!"

BRAAKKK..

Meja hokage terbelaj=h menjadi 2 setelah mendengar hasil laporan dari team pengejaran Naruto yang gagal.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian gagal?!" Tsunade menatap garang rookie 9.

"Kami semua dikelabuhi oleh bunshin Naruto. Karena bunshin itu terlihat seperti Naruto yang asli" Ucap Shikamaru.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Jika seperti ini terpaksa aku harus meminta bantuan kepada 5 desa besar,dan kalian semua boleh pergi."

Setelah team pengejaran pergi. Sekali lagi Tsunade menghela nafas,ia memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Anbu." Ucapnya. Muncullah 5 anbu yang menghadap Tsunade.

"Kalian semua sudah dengar yang tadi kubicarakan,cepat pergi. Sampaikan pesan itu."

"_Ha'i_ hogake-_sama_."

_**Skip 1 minggu kemudian..**_

"Jadi.. Bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan,Hokage?" Tanya Raikage.

"Sebenarnya,Konoha ingin meminta bantuan kepada 5 negara besar. Tapi terlalu beresiko,kami takut mereka mencap Naruto menjadi missing nin. Jadi,kami meminta 5 desa besar saja untuk mencari Naruto." Ucap Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Missing nin? Mencari Naruto? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" Kazekage membuka suara.

"Dia pergi dari desa." Jawaban Tsunade membuat 5 kepala desa itu terbelalak.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Kazekage lagi.

"Tsunade menggeleng. "Entahlah,dia pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Hening..

Mereka berkutat dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. "Hm.. kalau begitu kami akan membantu konoha. Tapi jika dia diburu oleh hunter nin negara lain,kami9i tidak bisa membantu." Ucap Raikage.

"Ya.. baiklah,rapat ditutup." Semua kage pun bubar.

'_Aku sudah meminta dari 5 desa besar dan pastinya mungkin aku harus mengadakan rapat dengan para tetua dan klan-klan didesa agar mereka juga membantu. Tunggu aku Naru,aku akan membawamu kembali kekonoha.'_ Batin Tsunade.

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 update! Kyaaa,gomennasai untuk fic ini Runa lama banget gak Update. Runa juga minta maaf untuk Self-san karena Runa lama Updatenya. :D**

**Big Thans to Self-san! Terimakasih sudah memntu Runa! :D**

**Runa tunggu Review nyaaa! Jaa..**


End file.
